


One shots (boyfriend x reader) & (girlfriend x reader)

by SkullKitty101



Category: Your Boyfriend (Visual Novel), Your boyfriend (video game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Forced Orgasm, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Love, Other, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Stalking behavior, Y0urb0yfriend, Yandere, Yandere girlfriend, Yourboyfriend x reader - Freeform, kiddnapping, yandere boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullKitty101/pseuds/SkullKitty101
Summary: These are some one shot fanfic stories about that I wanted to share enjoy 😉
Relationships: Your boyfriend / reader, Your boyfriend x you, boyfriend x reader, girlfriend x reader, your boyfriend x player, your girlfriend x reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Wrong house to rob

Wrong house to rob by skullkitty101

You've scoped out the place for weeks so you were sure it be a pretty easy score, no security easy simple locks to pick and more importantly no loud biting dogs phew you kneeled in front of the front door and pulled out your lock picks as you began your work you noticed that no matter how you rotated the picks none of the mechanisms weren't moving or making a sound at all 'the hell?' There nothing unusual about the lock just a regular old lock there you'd find anywhere 

You took out your picks and turned the door it creaked open 'the hell ...it's open what kind of idiot leaves their door unlocked ' 

You rolled your eyes at this and slipped inside then you surveyed the area it looked so different from the outside inside it felt so empty and cold white walls everything felt bare 'does anyone actually live here?' You only saw the guy who lives here a couple of times only from the back though he would have his hoodie up so you never got a good look at him you were Pretty sure he was a male pretty sure you saw there were dirty dashes in the sink indicating someone was here at least a little while ago "well no time like the present" you muttered to yourself. You weren't proud of what you've been doing for the past few months now but you also have no choice either.

You pushed your guilty conscience down and began collecting small things of value into your duffel bag they probably wouldn't go for a lot but it was better then nothing , at one point you ran across a large fancy looking camera, expensive probably you placed it with rest of things in your bag as you continue your exploration you noticed there weren't any pictures no family pictures pets or friends at all not a single one usually you'd ran into one or two and then there was the utter lack of decorum it felt so....lonely

You continued rummaging through stuff till you saw movement from the corner of your eye a large strange shadow that seemed to be getting closer and closer you weren't alone 'shit' 

You immediately sprung into action grabbing your duffel bag dashing towards the door but he was faster cutting you off and before you know it you were on the floor your arms held tight behind your back with one hand while the other holding your head to the carpet the side of your face was practically intimate with the floor 

you could feel him hovering above you His whole body pinning you down his legs on either side of yours the man was breathing heavily 

"Don't move." He warned you tried to turn your head to get a better look at your assailant but his hold was like iron not giving you a inch "Hey I said no moving " he yelled 

'great with my luck he's definitely gonna call the cops' you tried your best to keep calm but your felt like it was running a marathon "please I'm sorry please let me go" you begged you heard his breath hitched you suddenly felt the pressure of his body increase on you as his mouth got close to your ear you felt his got breath and lips on the tip of your ear 

"Say that again" he whispered for a moment you thought you were gonna hyperventilate 

You gulped and whimpered out "please l-let me g-go , I'm s-sorry please" you were so frightened that you were sure that your whole body was trembling you had no idea what this guy was gonna do to you , kill you beat you rape you "I'm s-sorry " you sobbed "I'm s-sorry p-please please don't -" " shh it's okay" he said softly caressing your hair fondly "it's okay sorry I didn't mean to scare you" as he continued to stroke your head sweetly each touch made you tense in fact every nerve in your body felt on edge 

"Heh heh you have no idea the position you're in do you" your heart started pounding "if it was anybody else's place you decided to break into god knows what they'd do to you" your heart increased in speed you felt the man's lower half of his body flush with your bottom

'oh God oh God please no ' "I'm so glad it worked"

' what?'

"I'm so glad it was my place you broke into so fucking glad" 

You became frighteningly aware of something poking you from behind something that wasn't there before "hmmm" he moaned 

"you look so fuckable right now" he said in a low husky voice 

Your heart speeded even faster then before " of course you always look fuckable ahh you turn me on so much it's crazy "

You literally feel your heart pounding in your ears now, your breathing came out in harsh heavy gasps 'is he ? Oh God oh God no' 

You thrashed around uncontrollably, struggling but he had a tight grip on you 

"(y/n) calm down I'm not gonna hurt you , it's okay" you struggled harder 

"GET OFF OF ME GET OFFmmgghh" a wet cloth covered your nose and mouth muffling your words then everything slowly went black 

'dirp dirp' "stupid dirpy fossett when's the landlord gonna fix that" you grumbled as you nuzzles on to the pillow you tried to turn your body to one side but something restricted your movements in fact your arms feel raised you tried again you heard a clanging sound you finally cracked open your eyes to see your wrists cuffed to the bed posts slightly raised above your head and your wrists weren't the only was bound on your ankles were a leather like connected by a long chain that was tethered to the bed the bed you were on was not your own 

You couldn't move your arms but you could move your legs some what but what good would that do spoiler alert: none 

You scanned the rest of your unknown surroundings it was pretty dark safe for a hanging light that was dangling from the ceiling, there pipes that across the ceiling and the walls the walls were gray and bricked there were no windows what so ever the air felt cold 'n' cold your duffel bag was no where to be seen 

Maybe you could use your toes to get your lock picks from your coat pocket wait where is your coat as you looked down at yourself that you realized you weren't wearing your coat in fact the original outfit you had on were replaced by snugly pajamas as though you were splashed with cold water your memories came flooding back 

'oh God did he change me out of my clothes on God did he......do anything to me while I was unconscious ' 

You tugged at your restraints you know it was pointless but you couldn't help it 

"Hey easy now you'll hurt your wrists like that!" 

You snapped your head to the source of the voice there stood a very strange looking man his head was as round as a ball bally he had no nose or ears two large soft expressive blue eyes large mouth a lanky frame he looked like he had almost no muscles at all , he was tall too maybe 6,3ish maybe? He practically towered over you and the oddist thing about him (other then his head) his skin was gray, sickly gray , was he ill? 

" I haven't gotten the extra pair of leather handcuffs yet" he solemnly as he sat down in front of you on the mattress 

"They're a late but, I'm sure they're gonna be delivered soon though" scratching his head nervously 

You began to frown deeply, you can't believe this bean pole took you down with no problem what so ever unfuckingbelievable 

"Sorry if the basement's too cold I could bring you some warmer blankets if you like" 

Ah so this was where you were a basement of course that explains the leaky pipes, but wait how'd he get in though, there was no door at least not one you could see 

"(y/n)?" 

His voice dragging you out of your thoughts 

'wait' 

"How-The-Fuck-Do-You-Know-My-Name." You said in a low voice 

"Well you see.... I kinda keep tabs on you every now and again" he said unabashed 

Great just what you need a stalker and you're bound and trapped in his basement the bad luck never ends, it bad judgment that you broke into his place without making absolutely sure that no one was home. 

'wait' 

"It wasn't a accident was it" 

His eyes went wide "huh?" 

" you left the door unlocked deliberately on purpose didn't you" 

He made the 'oh face' as he understood 

"To be fairly honest I didn't even think it would work" as he gave a shy grin "but I'm so glad it did, normally you only got houses that are out of town or when you're short on cash"

I rolled my eyes at him "okay who was it?" 

He blinked "what?" 

" who was it that paid you, who put you up to this, to trap and abduct me, was it Nick, it was Nick wasn't it goddamn assh-" "What, no" cutting me off my near rant 

"No one out me up to this" he smiled his face so close to yours to where you can see the dark circles around his eyes 

" Then why are doing this ? " you asked his face turned deadly serious 

"Cause I know " 

Your heart raced "know what?" Feigning ignorance you knew exactly what and you were hoping that he didn't

"I know what your ex did to you or tried to do , that's why you do what you do, you go from town to town trying to get as far from them as possible but they keep finding you" 

How the did he know that , you were so careful , hell you didn't even socialize anymore then was necessary, so how...?

"But it's okay now, I can protect you, I can keep you safe, you're safe here with me" 

"Safe! Safe!? I'm cuffed to a bed and trapped in a creepy basement like a cover of a dirty BSM magazine, safe? Don't be stupid, LET ME GO" you said in commanding tone 

"What, no just listen to m-" "no you listen here!" You yelled  
"I didn't ask and I sure as hell didn't want your freaky version of 'help'" you began struggling at your restraints again  
you knew it was futile but you didn't care you just wanted away from this whole situation

"Hey stop that!" He exclaimed you ignored him and continued

"Hey stop it you're gonna hurt yourself" he shouted as he grabbed your cuffed wrists trying to keep you from thrashing around but that just made you resist harder

"Fuck off" you screamed as you struggled you stopped when you became shockingly aware of how very close he was to you his whole body practically engulfed yours , your face was just inches away from his, lips almost touching your lower regions were very flush with his , your whole face grew hot 

The man was confused to why you stopped moving and why your face was all red till it dawned on him his cheeks turned pink then his whole shy demeanor changed to predator like a large mischievous grin stretched across his face you could see all his sharp canines ,you shrink away as though he might eat you alive 

"Aw what's the matter (y/n) gone shy on me." 

"S-shut up and get off of me" you bit back 

"Nah" as he grind against your intimate parts you gasped your heart was going pitter-patter

"Heh heh you're so fucking cute" he snickered 

"Oh shut up you creemmph" he smothered your mouth with his , taking advantage of your surprise his tongue invaded every corner of your mouth claiming dominance in less then 2 seconds 

As he tongue fucked your mouth you gave a involuntary moan when he pulled away your mouths left a hot string of saliva 

"(y/n)" sounding breathless eyes half lidded a dumb happy smile on his face 

You felt hot and achy all over it didn't help that he stared very intently into yours his closeness and gaze was making you squirm 

"Ah fuck wha-Ahh" his got hungry mouth met your neck teasing and sucking and his hands slithering under the pajama top caressing your skin gently 

Whimpers fell out of your mouth one after the other 

"Oh God oh fuck please please"

You weren't sure what you were begging for you just wanted more of that feeling that made your head blank and fuzzy.

"So needy" as he ripped the top off you sending buttons flying everywhere ,he then trailed down your body leaving butterfly kisses till he got to the hem of the pajama bottoms and just with the top he ripped it in two leaving you in nothing but your underwear he had a strange longing look in his eyes as he pressed his face into your crotch "hmmm" as he breathed heavily like a hungry dog 

Your head was a mess of warm fuzzy blackness 'oh Fuck oh fuck' you felt so hot your whole surroundings may as be nonexistent "aaah" you felt something hot slick and wet at your thighs getting nearer and nearer to something you had trouble thinking oh who cares you arched your back then you felt that same hot wet feeling on your raw sex 

'Wait'

Your eyes snapped as realization hit you the pink fuzzy cloud faded and you finally remembered of where you are and what was happening to you 

"Whoa whoa stop naah stop!!" You shrieked trying to get his attention 

"Huh?" Looking confused at why you said stop

His eyes looking like they could roll back of his head he tried to go back to your crotch again you put your foot in between his eyes keeping him back he whined at the action 

"The Fuck do you think you're doing?!" You panted out 

"Tasting you" he answered matter a factly with a drug up smile his tongue lolling out as he tried inches towards your sex again a little harder this time 

"Please please.... I need you please I need your taste on my tongue" he begged desperately like a dying man you unsure what to say 'yes' 'no' 'maybe' while you were distracted he hoisted up both your legs over his shoulders his expression of a sad kicked puppy changed to a mischievous smirk a naughty glint in his eyes if you could you'd strangle his stupid pencil neck 

"Stop fighting and let me satisfy you" his voice dark and sexy 'not turned on not turned on not turned on' you chanted in your head in hopes that the unwanted arousal would go away 

You tried to wiggle away but his large hands had a firm grasp on your hips keeping you in place 

"Aaah oh God" you gasped as his tongue returned back to your sex 

You were totally helpless to the assault of his long thick tongue 

'oh God Fuck why is his tongue so fucking long how the hell is that possible' 

No wonder he was able to dominate your mouth like that 

He suck teased and lap at your sex "mmh you taste so good" his voice hot and thick 

"Mmm" you whined as he continued the sweet torture 

"Fuck you ahh and your monster tongue aaaahh" trying not to moan but failing you felt his stupid cocky smile 

"Ya think I might find your sweet spot" he said as he increased his tongue motions going from teasing to ravenously sucking with no mercy 

"Aaaaahhhh" you moaned 

"Ha ha found it" sounding very pleased

You could feel your core tightening you were gonna cum you could feel it 

"No no aah you can't make me cum" 

He gave you a look that said 'oh yeah'  
As he tongued your g-spot you gasped and writhed ,you grabbed a hold of your bonds desperately trying to anchor yourself 

"No aaah please please don't make me cum" but your pleas fall in deaf ears as he continued to lick and suckle, you won't cum you refuse to cum especially not for this creep but your body didn't get the memo 

You could feel his nails digging into your hips as he doubled his efforts 

"C'mon c'mon please please cum '*slurp*' cum for me" he panted assaulting your g-spot you want to cum you want but you refuse to give in to give in to this bastard and his stupid amazing tongue 

"No" you moaned your head swayed back and forth back and forth trying to ignore the strong pull of your orgasm the pleasure was becoming too much just hang on maybe if you hang on he'll give up you hoped but then you felt a rubbing motion as well his hot and wet appendage 

'oh God oh God no no no no no' 

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh" You scream as you cum your legs enclosing around his head as you rode out your release you hate it but it feels so good you let yours flop on his shoulders your goes into a dull happy haze 

As you panted and the fog clears your legs are set back on the bed a dumb happy satisfied smile is plastered on the bastard's stupid face 

"*pant* Fuck you" 

"Nah I'd rather Fuck you (y\n)" he grinned 

' if He tries anything i'm gonna kick him where it hurts' readying your legs just in case but he surprises you by standing up and dusting off his pants 

'is he gonna leave me down here naked' 

He seemed to sense your tension he gave you a what was supposed to be a encouraging smile 

"Don't worry I'll just be a second I'm gonna get you some clean clothes and a wash cloth to clean you up" he said as he opened a secret square shaped door that blended with the rest of the interior 

'so that's how he got in' 

"Ok I'll be back " as he crouched down "Don't go anywhere" he added you rolled your eyes 

" oh ha ha so funny" you said sarcastically he beamed at you like a love struck moron and proceeded through the hidey hole leaving you with your thoughts

'shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit fucking' cock on a rock' 

You both literally and metaphorically fucked you had no way to escape you didn't have your lock picks or a weapon nobody would come looking for (mainly cause you know that many people) no one knew you went here oh my god you were so stupid why'd you pick this house you should've hopped in your car and kept moving along you began struggling again out of frustration 

"Hey stop that you'll hurt yourself !" He shouted 

'wow deja vu' 

He crossed look on his face like one has with a misbehaving child he had a neatly folded pajamas in one hand as well as a clean cloth 

"Oh shut up you son of a bitch" he seemed totally unaffected by your venom and sat down on the bed the same spot he was before you tensed up on edge because you couldn't guess what this guy's motivations or what he might do next he was totally unpredictable 

He looked slightly hurt by your unease "I'd never hurt you as I've said before you're safe with me I promise there's no need to be afraid" 

You don't believe him not for a second you kept your guard up as you narrowed your eyes at him 

'uh huh sure' 

"Oh ok that's fair you have every right not to trust me" He frowned sadly he inches slowly closer to you the wash cloth in his hand you tried to back away even though it was useless

"I promise i'm not gonna do anything i'm just gonna clean you up okay" he said holding up the cloth in his hand you *sighed* in defeat it was pointless what good would it do to tucker yourself out more so you slightly opened your legs but only slightly 

He smiled "thank you (y\n) Don't worry this will only take a second" as he padded down your juices " and there" as he finished he took the used wash cloth and stared at it longingly and mumbled "aw just a waste" and he unexpectedly licked and suckle the cloth his eyes rolled back his face turned pink as he sucked out the juices out he moaned it was as if the taste alone brought him immense pleasure you couldn't believe what you were seeing what kind of sick pervert is he 

"Oh my God you five kinds of nasty aren't you" 

"Only for you (y\n)~" he looking very satisfied he throws the used cloth away and begins to unfold the clothes taking the bottom part over to you 

"Wait where's my underwear?" During the whole ' skirmish' you just noticed they were missing 

"Oh them uh well" looking very guilty " I may have 'accidentally' torn them in two heh heh" smiling nervously 

"*sigh* did you bring me some untorn clean underwear?" Sounding very cross

"Well, no" 

"Why?" You snarled 

"Well I like the idea of nothing covering you from aside from the clothes that is" he said as he dressed you without missing a beat 

"I AM GONNA HURT YOU SO MUCH" you said in a low voice

"You're so cute" he cooed

Before You could open your mouth to spew your venom at him he unchained you from the bed posts to the left side of bed with such dexterity you were almost impressed then you felt the weight of the bed shift as his arm wrapped around you his chest pressed to your back 

'the son of a bitch is fuckin' spooning me' 

He nuzzles his face in your hair fondly and breathed deeply and whispered "I love you (y/n), it's okay you don't feel the same way about me yet" 

You felt a shiver down your spine as he continued "you just need time 'all good things come in time' a wish man once said that I think and we've got all the time in the world, because you're worth waiting for" you flinched as he kissed the back of your neck

'oh sweet Fuck what have I gotten myself into now' fear filling your head

"Good night darling" as he snuggled even closer to you leaving with no escape you were really trapped this time weren’t you


	2. I wish Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Shameless Smut I thought up a what if scenario, i got the idea while watching hentai

I Wish: Boyfriend x Fem!Reader, Fem!reader x Girlfriend 

Part:1

(Y/n) really wish she knew how to stop this she really did, it seemed like never ending sea of bad luck happened upon her.

"Aw damn kitten you take me in so well."

" s-shut up you sick bastar-"

The man gripped (y/n)'s throat cutting her off

"Hey now kitten that's not very nice."

" yeah kitten" said another man 

"You should be nice to your masters." Said the third who leered at ( y/n) with a hungry expression

(Y/n) gave a half sob moan as the lewd comments continued, she gasped when she felt them speed up.

"Ahhh no...no fast please..."

"Please what kitten you gotta tell us.~"

"Please...slow down." ( Y/n) moaned pathetically

"Hmm I don't know ~"

"You weren't behaving yourself -"

" Please please please i'll...I'll be good just...not so fast." (Y/n) begged desperately feeling like she was losing her mind to all the sensations.

"Heh heh alright alright first tell us your.~" The second one said teasing her cit.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY FORGIVE ME!"

"And what else?" Asked the ring leader, Thrusting deeply beating her cervix.

"THANK YOU FOR FUCKING ME THANK FOR FUCKING ME AHHHH.....SO GOOD.~"

As the two fucked her with little to no mercy the third man watched stroking his cock.

"Ooh your pussy is tighting around, ya ready to cum little girl?~"

"YES YES PLEASE I NEED IT!~"

" what ya think we should?~" 

"She's been awfully naughty.~" The second man laughed.

"OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME CUM PLEASE!~"

" do ya want it kitten?~" Asked the third speeding up on his cock.

"I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT!~"

"How do you want it little slut?" Said the first temporary stopping his motions.

"AHHH SO FUCKING BAD PLEASE PLEASE...!"

"What do say when 'we' want something?" The second said as though he was speaking to a child.

She knew what they wanted to hear what would make this torture temporary end.

"PLEASE MASTERS PLEASE LET ME CUM PLEASE, I NEED IT!~"

" Aw Fuck yeah hope you're ready for your daily dose!~"

"WHAT ARE YOU- AHHHH NOT INSIDE ME AHHHHHH!~"

As they cummed releasing inside her pussy and ass the third cum right on her face streams of hot sticky fluid, when they finished the two men held her close as they breathed.

"Aw Fuck you did real good today kitten."

" yeah no kidding. "

The men smirked while the third snorted.

"Says you two I didn't even get a turn."

"Oh quit your bitching it's not our fault you no luck at dice."

the third rolled his eyes the two walked to the bathroom with (y/n) still in their arms once they reached the tiled floor they released with nothing holding her up right she fell to the floor.

"Oh shit sorry wasn't expecting were you, are you okay?"  
  
He sounded concerned but she knew better

" I'm fine. " (y/n) flatly 

"Clean yourself up jake will give you ride home."

"Great." She speak again with no emotion

After she showed and dressed herself she come back to the living room she wasn't which of the men the apartment belong to, could be possible that they just rented it for the night at least they had the common decency to take her in a private setting instead of a public area like last time.

In the living room she expected to find all three but she only saw the third man the one know as jake.

"Ready to go?" He asked

" Yeah. " she said silently

They went through the whole car ride almost without a word till jake leered at (y/n) with that same hungry look.

"It's no bad I didn't get a turn oh the things I was gonna make you scream there's always next time I guess."

an unpleasant shiver went down (y/n)'s spine, she stared out the window trying to ignore him.

"You got really loud at the end." Again she ignored him determined to not give a sliver of her attention

"You wanna know something?" You of course didn't answer him but he went on.

"I think you like being our sex kitten.~"

your face burned with hot shame and rage.

"Well here's your stop ." He said as though the whole exchange was totally normal.

As (y/n) began to open the door the man gripped her on the handle a frightening smile on his face.

"Me and the guys will be seeing you very very soon.~" 

As soon as he released her hand she flew out of the car and into her apartment at lightning speed and bolted to her bedroom locking the door and window then break down into tears.

It wasn't always like, (y/n) wished that she never saw those bastards or knew any of their names, David , Jared and of jake fucking limp dick jake, it's been roughly a year and a half since they blackmailed her, a freaking year and a half to where she was almost numb to this almost anywhere, what could she do, she had no choice but to comply to their demands, they had got a hold of her mother's not so clean past and were threatening to expose everything, (y/n) knew if that got out her mother would lose everything her job, respect and livelihood, it took her mother years to live down her jagged to have the world reminded of it would ruin her mother and she knew it, she can still remember what they said when she asked what they wanted, she thought they wanted money but she couldn't have been more wrong.

" You" 

Her whole world turned dark in that one instance the fist time was the worst and what things more harrowing was that her body started to crave this depraved attention, she felt herself die little bit more after each 'session', she hoped eventually they'd grow tired of this but it seemed their appetite only grew more and more.

"Hey (y/n) are you okay, you're looking a bit pale."

" Yeah I'm fine bud don't worry about it I'm just a little under the weather that's all. " she said to her boss trying to hold herself together. He didn't looked convinced worry still in his eyes, damn it (y/n) now look what you did you make mr. Bud worry about you God can you do anything right, scolding herself.

"Well alright go straight home okay ."

" Yeah okay see ya tomorrow. "

She would have just gone and pretend that everything was fine and prayed and hoped that they wouldn't message, fat chance of that happening though much like cockroaches that invade your kitchen they are impossible to get rid of.

She should just go home but her legs just wouldn't go so instead she decided to just chill out at the park for a little bit it was gorgeous day seemed a shame to waste it so (y/n) sat on a secluded beach alone with nothing but the wind.

"Hey um...are you okay?" 

The voice sounded sweet and unnaturally gentle and male, You turned suddenly to the direction of the voice.

"Hey take it easy there it's just me." Said the unknown humanoid male.  


(y/n) has met plenty of humanoid people before with no problem but this one seemed off, his whole head was perfectly round he a grey toned skin, large four fingered hands, he wore a dark blue quarter serve shirt that had a black and white heart and vest hoodie, his features weren't to unusual for a humanoid except his eyes, large dark blue eyes with large dark circles under them, jeez does this guy sleep ever, he had uneasy smile on his gray face followed by a blush, (y/n) then realized that she was staring at him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

  
"Hey don't worry about it, I don't mind, you have my permission to stare at me as much as you want, as long as I get to do the same."

(Y/n) couldn't help but giggle, the gray man inched a little closer to her only slightly.

"So come around here often?" He asked

" not as much as I would like. "

After a moment of silence this might be a good time for introductions.

"I'm (y/n) by the way, and you are?"

" I'm.. " he started to say but then his face turned sour, (y/n) wondered if she accidentally offended him.

"Actually just call me whatever you like."

" um okay." she half laughed.

"How about Leo?" ( Y/n) she suggested

The man's smile beamed tenfold.

He seemed like a nice guy a little weird but nice.

"L-look um..I know this is none of my business but are you alright?" He asked kind concern in his large eyes.

(Y/n) cracked her head to the side not understanding what he meant, he didn't say anything but got real close, she opened her mouth to speak till he brought one of his large fingers to your face wiping under your eye, she realized there was something wet on her face, oh God was she crying again, and in a public place this time too god.

"Hey it's okay to feel bad, there's nothing to be ashamed of." His voice sounding like silk.

she closed her eyes trying to wipe the offending tears away, god could this get any worse.

"Hey here c'mon." Leo said taking ( y/n) by the hand.

"Wait whata ya-?" 

" trust me. " he said dragging her along with him, she really shouldn't let this 'guy' drag her around like this, she didn't even know him, but something about him made her wanna trust him in a strange way.

After a few blocks the man led her to a diner that simple but inviting.

"C'mon let's sit here." The man said guiding her to a small booth.

After they both sat down (y/n) wasn't sure what to make of this situation what kind of person just someone they didn't even know to a diner just cause they were crying.

"We'll have a couple of shakes and fries please." The man's voice chimed bringing (y/n) out of her thoughts.

"Alright we'll have 'em right out for ya guys." Said a woman voice .

"Huh?" ( Y/n) murmured.

"Oh sorry I ordered for us I hope you don't mind, you were in deep thought there, didn't want to brother you. " he said 

"No it's alright really." (Y/n) said holding her hands up.

He smiled warmly at that a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Here you are honeys." Said the waitress as she sat down the shakes and fries, "enjoy."

"Thanks." He said as he began slurping his shake, "go on eat, trust me you'll feel better with something in your system." He said when he saw ( y/n) not digging in.

(y/n) take delicate bits at her fries after she finished those, he pushed his to her.

"No, please I'm good." She said

" sorry but I insist. " the man said with a wink.

She sighed and begun to eat the rest of the fries finishing off with her shake.

"See feel better now?" He asked .

"Yeah thank you, but you really didn't have to do this."

" no worries I wanted to. " he said his smile bright.

"So um.." Leo tapped the table nervously, "i know you don't know me and I'm a total stranger but is it okay if I asked why were crying?" He asked " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. "

(Y/n) was unsure what to tell him at this point she couldn't tell him truth but she didn't want to lie ether, she had lied to so many people already her mother included it felt wrong almost as wrong as what she had to do to kept her mom's happy life safe.

"Don't worry about it, it's work thing." She said trying to make it sound as casual as possible.

He give a very concerned sorry look, "oh really, you sure? He asked.

" yeah positive. " she try to sound encouraging as best she could.

"so um.." he started "did something at the flower shop?"

"no nothing really... but how do you know i work there?" (y/n) said her eyebrows creased.

"Oh..i some times see you through the display window, when i walk by." he said

"oh" the shop did have big windows so it wasn't unlikely 

"listen um...thank for this but you didn't need to do this." 

"Don't worry about you looked like you needed a 'pick me up'." he said staring maybe a bit too intently but (y/n) has had stared at by worse way worse before.

It didn't help she was staring as well his grin warm his dark blue eyes almost twinkling in the light a blush spread across his face, she turn her head away in embarrassment. 

"aw shit sorry i didn't mean to stare again."

once again she caught herself staring at him, the hell's up with her today.

"hey don't worry as I've said before you stare at me all you want.~" he said his tone flirtatious, making (y/n) feel even more red in the face.

(y/n) opened her mouth to speak but the sound of the clattering of high heels ceremoniously cut her off the same waitress from before place a check on the table.

"when ever you guys are ready." she said sweetly

(Y/n) reached into her purse to her wallet but Leo put his large gray hand up.

"Oh no you don't, this was my treat to you, I'm paying." 

He may as well he should've wagged his finger at her from the way he sounded.

"but i-"

"nah-huh, it's on me." 

she sighed but said nothing else about it, while he proceeded to pay it, after he placed the money on the check, he lay his elbows, a bight charming smile on his face, “So, this was nice right?” he asked hopefully looking almost like a child, “Yeah.” (y/n) answered although a little shakily, even though he wasn’t threatening even though he wasn’t one of the three men that had (y/n) under their thumb, she could help but be nervous, about what he might say or do next.

“So, I was wondering if maybe...you wanted to like hang out, or something.” he said shyly a faint blush on his cheeks, (y/n) wasn’t sure what to say, on one hand she didn’t know anything about, on the other hand he didn’t seem like a bad person, of course she thought thing about the three men too when she first met them, but as she looked at his face she felt that strange sense that maybe just maybe she could trust him.

Maybe he save her.

“Sure, why not, do you have a pen?” he nodded and handed me one from his vest pocket, (y/n) took aside one of the napkins and wrote down her number she owned two phones so she wasn’t worried. 

“here now you call and text me when ever...well not always when ever but you get my point.”

As Leo picked up the napkins he stared at it like it was make of gold, (y/n) could just be seeing things but she swear she could see hearts in his blue eyes.

“Well I better get going, it’s getting late and I don’t want to walk home in the dark.”

“Oh I can walk you home.” he said almost excitedly.

“No that’s alright, you’ve done enough for me today.” (y/n) smiled 

“Aw sacks foiled again.” 

“Heh heh see ya later Leo.” she said as she left the diner.

As (y/n) returned home she felt less glum then she did the previous day, but as she fell to her bed (y/n) received a text. 

Bastard #1: Tomorrow At 8:00 Hotel south side, We got a new friend for you kitten.~ 

The very words made her very soul sink, when...just when these bastards leave her be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it wasn't very good i'm still learning hoped you enjoyed though

**Author's Note:**

> The character boyfriend belongs to invertedmindinc check her stuff on  
> https://invertedmindinc.tumblr.com/ https://y0urb0yfriend.tumblr.com/ https://www.patreon.com/Inverted_Mind_INC 
> 
> Please support the original creator of Yourboyfriend (video game)


End file.
